pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gray Catbird
Paris Do we need different pages for Paris in each film? Pixarfandom 16:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I know...It's very strange to have 3 pages for the same town...But I don't think the ''Ratatouille'' and ''Cars 2'' Paris stuff can be mixed together...Cars 2 does not "really" happen in the Paris we know, since Cars 2's Paris has been "car-ified"... : A solution I propose is to make the Paris page bigger. Like "ranking" it as a normal page (instead of a disambiguation page), and link the Paris and Paris pages as main articles of the Ratatouille and Cars 2 sections...Gray Catbird 16:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lightning McQueen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaptorWiki (Talk) 18:12, February 20, 2011 Main page I guess the pictures could be changed a bit. I'll see what I can do. Pixarfandom 08:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Cars pages We don't really need a summary of the cars characters. Its way to messy when we have to many paragraphs on their pages. We should edit those pages like what we're doing to the cars 2 characters. Endrizzi427 18:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Like for all the characters of every film, the description of the character won't be only their official description. I don't think it makes messy to add further information. Isn't having the most information one of our goals ? If the information is correctly ordered, it's not messy. And an other problem is that you removed the quotes and references of the official descriptions. Since this text is not written by one editor, the source should be cited...Gray Catbird 19:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) But it's a good idea to order it in a better way, like you just made for Snot Rod's page.Gray Catbird 19:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Blocking TheSitcomLover Well I suppose recently his edits have been improved by far. I've changed my views a bit now, he has improved since when he was last blocked. Perhaps he learnt his lesson. Pixarfandom 12:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) La Luna I've tried to NOT write June 6 for the release. The festival starts on the 6th but goes through the 11th. I haven't seen anything official that La Luna is opening the festival or that it will be shown on the first day. Maybe I'm just not reading the news releases closely enough. --Jeff (talk) 03:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : I think you know as much things as I do. I didn't know that detail. Now I realize the date of the premiere is more incertain then I thought. I thought that if the date wasn't complete, it was because someone was not sure if it would be released with Cars 2 (which is false), or because of the year problems (2012 instead of 2011). Sorry ! Now what do we do ? We can either put the date back to june only, or precise it's at that festival that starts the 6th and continues to the 11th.Gray Catbird 12:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I just changed it back to June. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Harry675 Hey, thanks for cleaning up the mess from this user. I'm deleting all the pages he created and blocked him. I should have everything deleted within 10 minutes or so, but if you notice anything I missed let me know. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 01:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Todd the Pizza Planet truck in Cars, appearing in Cars 2 posters Could you show me one of the posters? Thanks. Pixarfandom 17:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try to explain you what made me write that. But I warn you that it's not a good image at all, but I'm sure it's him. It's on the London panel of the triptych poster. If you zoom a lot on the race track visible in the background, one car really looks to be Todd (see image). : Someone who had access to a better quality (a poster in a cinema) said (here :http://carsthetoys.yuku.com/topic/16527/A-close-up-of-Lizzie-from-the-cars-2-poster) that it was indeed Todd.Gray Catbird 01:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for showing me. Pixarfandom 12:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Deleting images in the Lightning McQueen customizations. Sorry I deleted them. The reason I did was because I thought File:Lightning cars 2 piston cup paint job.jpg and File:Lightning mcqueen2.jpg were the same, and File:CFLMQ4.jpg and File:Sc-radiator-springs-lightning-mcqueen.jpg. Pixarfandom 13:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : I understand. I must agree these paint jobs are very similar...Gray Catbird 15:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lauren Topal Wasn't quite sure what category to place on for her page. New editor on this wiki, but have been an editor for almost 11 months. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 02:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : It's ok. Nobody really knows how to categorize all these pages... Anyway, welcome on Pixar Wiki !Gray Catbird 12:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::If the person does not fit into one of the existing Crew categories (like Animators, Directors, Writers, Producers, etc), then just put them in the Crew category. --Jeff (talk) 15:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Mater customization That image you added isn't an actual paint job, Gray Catbird. He is just wearing headphones. Pixarfandom 13:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, I now see the difference. Pixarfandom 13:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Mater I am desperately looking for a picture/screenshot of Mater awakening in Big Ben...tied up / gagged. By chance do you have this? Thank you tai.hart@yahoo.com Me saying Howdy to you Howdy I'm Jessie sure Is glad to meet cha' I'm new to this wiki. Jessie the Cowgirl 15:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) About Tomber I saw that you changed my description of Tomber's design being based on a Reliant Regal and a Citroen Ami into a Citroen DS, that's wrong, search up a picture of the AMI and see for yourself. The Citroen DS series (The original sixties ones) look NOTHING like Tomber. : Hello. You are right, he does have a resemblence with the Citroen Ami, and I quite wasn't justified to remove that information. But it also has some resemblance with the Citroen DS, mainly the position of his turning signals. It's because Tomber is not inspired by one car, but by several French cars (see the quote of John Lasseter on Tomber's page in the trivia section.Gray Catbird 00:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) rex in danger I got rid of the content because I made this page wrong by accident and then created a new one. There should not be two of the same page. I'm going to talk to Raptorwiki to delete it once and for all. Daniel Macgregor 21:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, thanks for the information ! I had seen that page in the special page, and when I saw it in the first place, I didn't understand what had happened. I wasn't aware it was a duplicate page.--Gray Catbird 00:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gray Catbird - Isa0304 Hi! you updated a new picture from cars 2 mistakes with lightning mcqueen with differents wheels, which video did you get that picture? I know one it's from the film but the other one? is it from cars 2 trailers or something? thank you so much for answering!!! now, if you don't have any problem of course, can you help me to find the real still of this picture http://www.nytimes.com/slideshow/2011/06/19/movies/cars-2.html?ref=movies (I mean this version, not from the movie) because this one have been cut, I want the complete picture of this one. I'll thanking you!!! thank you so much for help me out!! yeah! you understand very well, I've been looking for the picture complete not an equivalent screenshot, but I couldn't find it, even though I'll keep searching, thanks for help me. if you find it, just tell me and if I can find it I'll tell you!!! Hi! I get that picture from this video (is about minute 00:36): http://vimeo.com/26814373 I haven't found the complete scene just this one. and don't forget whatever you need just tell me!